Ojo Morado
by fd-potter
Summary: Un mal hechizo de Peter le deja a Sirius el ojo morado. Y en el transcurso, Snivellus se vuelve popular con las chicas, Sirius pierde su reputación y James intenta reconquistar a Lily y sus cambios de ánimo repentinos. De verdad que es un hechizo MUY útil.
1. El nuevo hechizo de Peter

disclaimer: en serio, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Ojo Morado** por Fede

...

Capítulo 1: Peter aprende un nuevo hechizo

-Vamos James. No puedes quedarte todo el día acostado-dijo Sirius, mientras se calzaba las zapatillas.

-¡Es que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza!-exclamó el moreno, que yacía acostado.

Sirius contuvo la risa, aunque su amigo lo notó.

-Ya te dije que fueras a la enfermería, pero tú eres muy terco…

-No estoy hablando de la snitch dentro de mi cabeza, Sirius-reclamó el moreno.

James había peleado hace dos días con Severus Snape, su archienemigo de Slytherin, y la serpiente le había enviado un hechizo pues ya estaba harto, al igual que todo el colegio, de verlo jugar con la pelotita.

-Pues podría pensarse que eso es lo único que tienes ahí adentro-dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y lo único que vas a tener tú en tu cabeza si sigues mofándote va a ser un golpe de mi puño-dijo James, mostrándole el puño, aunque su amigo ni se inmutó.

Se quedaron callados durante un momento.

-¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?-volvió a preguntar, mientras se tiraba el pelo.

-¿A quién?

-A Lily-dijo James, con un tono que denotaba que era obvio.

-¿Lily? ¡No me digas que Snivellus volvió a echarte un hechizo parecido y te metió a la pelirroja dentro de la cabeza!

-¡Era una pregunta retórica!-dijo James, aunque su amigo no le tomó en cuenta, seguramente por que no sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Sinceramente-comenzó Sirius, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón de quidditch (poseía de una extraña manía de ponerse las zapatillas antes que los pantalones, algo que irritaba enormemente a sus amigos)-, que Snivellus te hechizara dos veces en tres días es algo preocupante. Creo que deberíamos excluirte por un tiempo…

-¡Que no me puso a Lily dentr…!

-¿Excluir a quién?-preguntó Remus, que entraba por la puerta en ese mismo momento, con tres librotes en sus manos.

-A James-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se echaba la escoba al hombro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Aun tiene la snitch dentro de su cabeza?

-Peor que eso. Parece que Snivellus acaba de hacerle otro hechizo y ahora tiene a Lily allí adentro. No sé cómo es que Lily cabe, pero sé que cuando salga va a estar muy enojada-dijo Sirius, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Remus dejó los libros sobre su cama y se sentó en ella sin mirar a su amigo.

-No es cierto que está _dentro_ de tu cabeza ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo crees?-dijo enfurruñado-. Con la snitch me basta y me sobra.

-¿Entonces?

Antes de que pudiera responder a esa pregunta, una ráfaga roja entro por la puerta y emitió un chillido escalofriante.

-¡James Potter!

-Estoy aquí-dijo con voz aguda, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Lily giró lentamente, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el bulto que era su ex-novio. Una música de película de miedo se escuchó de fondo.

-Acabo de enterarme por _Mary, la loca_ que has estado peleando con Snape ¿Es cierto?-preguntó amenazante.

Una voz amortiguada llegó desde el bulto de sábanas.

-¡Está loca! ¿Cómo puedes creerle?

-¡Me dijo que tú habías empezado la pelea!-dijo la fiera…perdón, Lily.

-¡Claro que no!

Lily se acercó a la cama de su ex-novio y corrió las sábanas de un tirón, dejando a James indefenso.

-¡James!-gritó Lily.

El moreno se sentó en la cama, haciendo una perfecta imitación del gatito de Shrek. Pero, para su asombro, la pelirroja le dio un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación (¿Cómo es que James podía detectar que su beso estaba lleno de pasión y desesperación? ¿Tendrá sensores en la lengua? Y ¿dónde es que lo venden?). Lily se separó de él y le dio una bofetada, que lo dejó con la cabeza inclinada.

-¡Aprovechador! ¡Te odio!

El moreno se quedó estupefacto, con la boca aun abierta, mientras observaba a Lily marcharse.

-No digas nada-le advirtió a Remus.

-No estoy diciendo nada-aclaró, a punto de echarse a reír.

-¡Acabas de hacerlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Chicos, chicos!-gritó un chico de baja estatura, mientras corría por los pasillos.

De pronto, el chico se cayó y se le salió el ojo de su cuenca porque se enterró la varita en el medio de la cornea… está bien, está bien… Peter sólo se tropezó y algunos curiosos se rieron de él. No hay que decir que me gustaría que pasara lo primero… y si no hay que decirlo, no se por qué lo dije… ¡vuelvo a la historia!

-¿Creen que deberíamos escondernos?-preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

-No seas malo con Wormtail-dijo James, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo.

Remus lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? Afecta mi re_puta_ción-dijo, haciéndose el santo (uf… justo de lo que no tiene!).

-Yo creo que ya tienes demasiada re_putación_-se burló James.

-Espero que no afecte tu re_puta_ción andar por los pasillos con un hombre lob…-dijo Remus, enojado.

-Shhhhh-le callaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius.

-Pareciera que ustedes están más interesados que yo en que no se sepa.

-Recuerda que tienes que llamarle _pequeño problema peludo_-le recordó James.

James y Sirius sonrieron. Les encantaba el apodo que habían inventado para el "problema" de Remus, y se creían inteligentes por habérseles ocurrido.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Peter.

-¡Chicos! He tenido que recorrer medio colegio para…

-Si te cansas con sólo correr medio metro no se cómo hiciste para correr medio col…-pero Sirius se calló al ver nuevamente la cara de enojo de Remus-…no se cómo has…cómo has…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Peter?-preguntó el castaño, aunque la verdad era que no estaba nada interesado.

-Sé hacer un nuevo hechizo-les informó a sus amigos.

-¡Qué maravilla!-exclamó Padfoot, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una chica morena.

-Lo sé-dijo Peter, creyendo que el cumplido era para él.

-No era para ti.

-Lo sabía-rectificó- ¿Quieren verlo?

-¡No!-respondieron a coro los merodeadores restantes.

Aunque no era por que no quisieran ver el hechizo de Peter (o tal vez sí). Cada uno lo dijo de una forma diferente. James acababa de ver a Lily con su ex-ex-novio, Sirius estaba viendo cómo la chica a la que acababa de guiñar un ojo estaba besándose (muy apasionadamente) con otra chica, y Remus acababa de notar que se le habían quedado los apuntes de Runas en el dormitorio. Los tres se alejaron, James para reclamarle a Lily, Sirius para vomitar y Remus a buscar sus apuntes. A Peter no le quedó más remedio que encogerse de hombros e irse caminando como la caperucita roja hacia el bosque, para que el lobo se lo comiera… es decir, irse hacia la sala de Transformaciones.

* * *

¿...Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi la idea me encantó... como que se me ocurrió de la nada y salió una historia muy loca que ni yo me creía capaz de hacer xD Y hay mas capítulos, no es un one-shot! Yeeei! Es algo loca y desquiciada, pero creo que les gustara la idea! bueno, dejen sus comentarios -positivos o negativos, todo se acepta- en un review :D q esten bien y nos leemos proximamente! un beso

Fd


	2. De porque Peter es un idiota

disclaimer: nada es mio! solo la malvada aficion por matar a Peter muajajaja

* * *

**Ojo Morado** por Fede

...

Capítulo 2: De porqué Peter es un idiota.

-¿Quieres ver mi hechizo?

-No.

-Y ¿ahora?

-No.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

-¿Ya quieres verlo?

-No.

-¿Quieres NO verlo?

-No.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí quieres verlo?

-¡NO!-respondió James, alterado.

¿Es que su amigo no iba a callarse nunca?

-Peter, ¿no ves que Lily esta paseando con su ex-ex-novio por los jardines?-dijo James, sacando un par de binoculares e introduciéndolos entre el seto para observar mejor a la pareja.

-Por favor, James. Necesito que lo veas.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado.

De pronto, el moreno comenzó a hacer un tic.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mueves la cabeza como si tuvieras un bicho.

-No soy yo, es la snitch-respondió de mala gana-. Y ahora, wormtail, necesito que te vayas, por que si estás aquí hablándome no puedo escuchar a Lily con mis _superduperextrarecontramega_…

Pero cuando James terminó de decir el nombre de sus espectaculares binoculares, Peter ya se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos, Remus.

-Es que tengo examen mañana, Peter-dijo el castaño, tratando de leer un pergamino

-Es muy importante para mí…

-También lo es para mí este examen.

-Sólo te tomará unos segundos.

-No puedo perder tiempo.

-Pero si ya estás perdiendo tiempo mientras me escuchas.

-Entonces vete-le gritó a Peter-. ¡Y la próxima vez que me hables espero que no sea hasta luna llena!

-Pero no puedes hablar mientras eres un homb…

-¡SOLO VETE!

El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta de su propia habitación, de la cual lo estaban echando. Pero antes de salir, se volvió.

-Sólo una última pregunta, moony.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó, suspirando.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Cri, cri, cri…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-preguntó Peter, indicando el pergamino que Sirius tenía en las manos.

-No lo sé. Sólo lo saqué de un libro para que pareciera que estoy tomando notas sobre la chica-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba reiteradamente hacia detrás de la gran cabezota de su amigo.

-Creo que es la Secuencia de Fibonacci-aclaró Peter, mirando más de cerca lo que Sirius había escrito:

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34-55-89-…

Sirius dejó de observar a la chica, que todavía se besaba con su novia, para mirar a Peter con la boca abierta.

-Mira-le explicó Peter, tomando el pergamino entre sus manos-si sumas 1 mas 1 te da 2. Si sumas 1 más 2 te da 3. Si sumas 2 más 3 te da 5. Si sumas 3 más 5 te da 8 y así sucesivamente. Es más fácil de lo que parece.

El moreno aun lo seguía mirando con la mandíbula desencajada, aunque el otro no se percataba.

-Y ¿sabías que si divides dos números consecutivos de esta secuencia te da el valor Fi, que es igual a 1.6 (etc), que fue algo que expuso Leonardo da Vinci en el Hombre de Vitruvio?

Peter se giró a ver a un muy asombrado Sirius.

-Es ese hombre que tienes los brazos y las piernas estiradas ¿lo has visto?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi mamá siempre me deja ver el Discovery Kids después que hago la tarea. Lástima que en Hogwarts no haya televisión.

Sirius parecía atónito. No sabía de lo que hablaba Peter ni quería entenderlo. De seguro eran puras cosas que los hijos de muggles sabían. Volvió a vigilar a la chica, pero esta ya se había ido.

-¿Por qué la observas?

Sirius levantó una ceja.

-Es imposible que una chica no esté enamorada de mí. ¡No sé cómo puede preferir a una mujer cuando me tiene a mí al frente!

-¿Cómo sabes que la prefiera? A lo mejor es su prima y estaba ayudándola.

-¿Ayudándola a qué? ¿A atragantarse con su lengua?-dijo irónico el moreno.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres ver mi hechizo?

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué me gritas, padfoot?

-No lo sé. Es sólo que me urgía gritarte. Además, ya nos tienes hartos con tu hechizo.

En ese momento, llegaron Remus y James.

-Sí, Peter, no queremos ver tu tonto hechizo-reclamó James, refunfuñando.

-No es mi culpa que Lily no te pesque-dijo el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?

-James, es obvio-respondió Remus.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si-respondió Sirius.

Y se armó la grande… Peter sólo los miraba, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea (algo muy inusual en él): ¡podría usar su hechizo sin que sus amigos lo notaran!

-_Blucchio_-gritó Peter, y al instante, sus amigos dejaron de pelear.

Pero no es que se habían paralizado, si no que habían parado para ver el tan esperado hechizo de Peter. Al parecer, no había producido nada y Sirius se echó a reír.

-¡No pasó nada!-gritó, apenas sosteniéndose en pie, agarrándose el estómago.

James se fue contagiando ligeramente al ver a Sirius. Remus sólo trataba de disimular una sonrisa, y Peter mostraba una pequeña sonrisa ya que había hecho reír a sus amigos. Al final, los cuatro terminaron riéndose hasta que les dolieron los músculos. Sirius suspiró, levantándose del suelo, mientras la risa aun no lo abandonaba. Pero sus amigos no parecían querer parar.

-Amigo, ¿no te molesta?-le preguntó James.

Sirius frunció un tanto el ceño.

-Claro que no.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?-dijo Peter.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-¡Por que te ves muy gracioso!-le dijo Remus, que creía que jamás se había reído tanto en su vida.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó, mientras se tocaba el cabello.

Suerte: su cabello estaba bien. Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero James seguía apuntándole la cara y no paraba de revolcarse en el suelo.

-¿Qué tengo?-preguntó asustado, saltando y sacudiéndose las manos-. ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

* * *

Pues... ¿a que no adivinan lo que hace el hechizo? xd jajaj bueno espero q les haya gustado el capitulo pq a mi me encanto escribirlo! muchisimas gracias por los reviews!espero q se sigan pasando y me sigan dejando mas reviews :) un besote!

Fede


	3. Sirius y la perdida de su reputacion

disclaimer: si, ya se, nada es mio y todo le pertenece a Rowling. Yo no quiero robarle nada!

* * *

**Ojo Morado** por Fede

...

Capítulo 3: Sirius y la pérdida de su reputación

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-un grito agudo rompió el silencio del tranquilo castillo.

Unos pájaros levantaron vuelo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius estaba frente a un espejo en el baño de hombres más cercano que había encontrado. Se agarraba la cara desesperado, algo que se entendía perfectamente: su ojo estaba morado, casi como si le hubieran _enterrado_ un puño en la cara. Sus amigos trataban de no reír, pero les era casi imposible. Peter estaba encogido, mirando a su amigo:

-¿No te parece divertido?

-¡¿Qué si me parece divertido? Es lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida. -rió sarcástico-, me muero de la risa.

-Lo…lo siento-murmuró.

-¡¿Lo sientes? Y ¿qué gano yo con eso? Aun sigo con este ojo morado.

-No fue con intención-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Se ve que querías hacérmelo por que yo tengo suerte con las chicas y tú no-dijo el moreno, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Apuesto a que James y Remus te dijeron que me lo hicieras por que ellos tampoco tienen muchas chicas…

James paró de reír de repente.

-Vuelves a decir eso y juro que te dejo el otro ojo morado.

-¡Es verdad!-se defendió.

-Lily aun me quiere.

-Yo también estoy saliendo-dijo Remus mirando al techo.

-El libro de Aritmancia no cuenta, moony-le recordó James.

Remus bajó los hombros y suspiró, acongojado.

-Aun así, lo amo-dijo, abatido.

-No fue mi culpa.

-Entonces ¿de quién fue?

-Se suponía que el hechizo debía ponerte los ojos azules, o sea el iris.

-Hizo algo parecido ¿no?-dijo James, mientras Sirius refunfuñaba.

-Ese hechizo es _Blecchia_, no _Blucchio_-explicó Remus.

-¿Cómo se deshace?-preguntó el moreno, con los brazos cruzados.

Remus se encogió de hombros, al igual que Peter y James.

-¿No saben?

-Es un hechizo inventado. Creo que debes ir a la enfermería.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Yo lo mato!-gritó Sirius, antes de salir persiguiendo a Peter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Lo han visto?-preguntó un ceñudo Sirius.

-¿A quién?-preguntaron al unísono Remus y James.

-A Peter.

Ambos negaron, tratando de disimular unas traviesas sonrisas.

-Nos vemos al rato-dijo James, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, con Remus a su lado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius. Apenas acababa de llegar.

-Porque ensucias nuestras reputaciones-dijo James, aguantándose la risa.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y los miró enfurruñado mientras se alejaban.

-¡Eso no es justo! Ustedes no tienen una reputación que cuidar.

James le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-Malos amigos-dijo Sirius para sí mismo.

-Ay, pobresito, Black. ¿Te dejó tu novio Potter?

Sirius se volteó. Sonrió maliciosamente: Snivellus estaba en medio del pasillo.

-¿O le has engañado con Pettigrew y te noqueó?-se burló el Slytherin.

Y luego se echó a reír.

-Snivellus, siempre he tenido una duda: ¿No tienen duchas en las mazmorras?

Snape puso los ojos como rendijas.

-Oh, espera: ¡Eres tú el que no las usa!

Y se echó a reír.

-¿Te anduviste pegando en las paredes para que tus únicas dos neuronas hicieran contacto, Black?

-¡Tengo más de dos neuronas, Snivellus!-se defendió Sirius.

-Claro. Una para juntar palabras, otra para poner un pie delante del otro y la otra… está inactiva.

Snape se echó a reír. Sirius sacó su varita, y Snape le imitó. No sé porqué no las habían sacado antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Adivinen con quién me encontré en el pasillo?

-No tengo idea-dijo Remus, irónicamente.

-¡Snivellus!-gritó Sirius, totalmente complacido.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-dijo Remus, aun con el tono irónico, pero Sirius no lo notó.

-¿Lo venciste?-preguntó James, sonriendo.

Sirius fingió ofenderse.

-Sólo preguntaba-se defendió James-. Con tu reputación tan baja, cualquier cosa puede suceder…-agregó, burlándose.

-¡Potter!-gritó una pelirroja totalmente enfurecida.

James se encogió en el sillón rápidamente.

-No le digan que estoy aquí…-le dijo a sus amigos en un susurro.

Pero Lily ya había aparecido, y estaba frente a él.

-Escuché que Snape había estado en una pelea…

-¡No fui yo!-se defendió rápidamente el moreno-. Fue Sirius.

-Ah, con que el señor Black estaba…

Lily se volteó a mirar a Sirius, pero se quedó con la frase a la mitad al verle la cara. Cerró la boca rápidamente, y aguantó la risa, aunque fue bastante audible el sonido que hizo con la garganta para evitar la risa.

-Eso es bastante visible-dijo, y se alejó mientras se reía descontroladamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé porqué, pero creo que se reía de tu ojo-dijo Remus, con la vista fija en su libro de Transformaciones, conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

-¡Voy a matar a Peter!

-¿Todavía no lo has hecho?-preguntó James, renovadamente animado.

-¡Ese "#$%& está arruinando mi reputación!

-Yo creo que ya está arruinada.

Y Sirius se lanzó sobre James para pegarle, aunque amistosamente.

* * *

si, de verdad q sirius tiene muy mala suerte jajaja y sus amigos no lo dejan tranquilo! al menos pudo descargarse con snivellus, aunq eso le jugara en contra :P gracias por sus lindos reviews y por agregarme a favoritos :) un besoooote

Fede


	4. Snape desenmascarado y golpeado

disclaimer: nada es mio! (odio repetirlo tanto, espero que ya lo sepan)

* * *

**Ojo Morado** por Fede

...

Capítulo 4: Snape desenmascarado y golpeado

-¿Por qué todos me miran con caras raras?-preguntó Sirius, bajando la cabeza, casi pegada a la mesa del comedor tratando de esconderse de las miradas.

-Tienes un ojo morado. ¿No crees que es bastante razón?-dijo James, golpeando el puré de su plato, haciendo que salpicara toda la mesa.

Estaba enojado, porque Lily estaba sentada unos metros más allá junto a su ex-ex-novio.

-Pero no me miran sólo por el ojo morado. Parece como si tuvieran otra razón para mirarme.

-No seas perseguido-le reclamó Remus.

-¡No lo soy! Míralos. Están burlándose de mí por otro motivo.

-¿Por qué no vas a verte ese ojo? Creo que te está volviendo paranoico.

-¡Te digo que es verdad, moony!

Justo en ese momento pasó una chica por su lado, y miró a Sirius, y rió a carcajadas. Sirius le miró ceñudo, pero la chica ni se inmutó.

-¡Eso es raro! La chica ni siquiera me guiñó el ojo ni nada-dijo Sirius, tratando de fundar su hipótesis sobre que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-Tal vez sólo era tímida-dijo James, aún jugando con su puré.

-Pero no se sonrojó.

James y Remus no le pescaron, cada uno inmerso en sus problemas. Sirius comenzó a vagar la mirada por el Gran Comedor para reconocer a los que se reían de él y luego hacerles bromas, pero algo extraño captó su atención.

-¿No es ese Snivellus el que está rodeado de chicas?-preguntó Sirius, creyendo que su vista lo traicionaba.

James se echó a reír, mientras Remus se volteaba para comprobar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

James paró de reír y también observó el extraño acontecimiento.

-¡Lo sabía! Sirius arruinó nuestras reputaciones y por eso Snivellus se llevó a todas las chicas.

-No, es más que eso-dijo Remus, entornando los ojos para ver mejor-. ¿No esa la chica del pasillo con la que Sirius se obsesionó?

-¿Dónde, dónde?-preguntó Sirius, buscándola fervientemente.

Y allí estaba la chica de cabello oscuro que había visto besarse con otra chica, acariciando el cabello de Snivellus. Puaj. Sirius se levantó, para nuevamente ir a vomitar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldito Snivellus-susurró Sirius, mientras salía del baño.

Justo por ese pasillo (¡pero que casualidad!) venía Snape rodeado de chicas y Sirius se puso en el medio, para evitarles pasar. Todos se rieron de él, incluido Snivellus.

-A ver, a ver, Snivellus. ¿Qué poción les has dado a todas estas chicas para que te persigan?

-Ninguna, Señor baja reputación-se burló el Slytherin, y las chicas rieron aun más fuerte.

Sirius siseó, furioso. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla con su reputación.

-Dime qué sucede aquí, o juro que te hechizo.

-Pero si ya ni puedes hacer ni eso-le respondió la chica del pasillo.

Sirius levantó ambas cejas, confundido.

-Él te hechizó a ti y te dejó el ojo morado-respondió otra chica del montón.

-Snivellus no me dejó el ojo morado-dijo Sirius, por fin entendiendo lo que sucedía allí.

-Entonces, ¿porqué tienes el ojo morado?-preguntó la chica del pasillo.

-¿Y porqué tú te besabas con esa chica en el pasillo?-respondió a la defensiva Sirius.

-Somos primas-respondió la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius quedó atontado con esa respuesta: después de todo, Peter tenía razón…

-Pues el ojo morado… pues… me lo hice jugando quidditch.

-Entonces ¿qué sucedió en el duelo de ayer?-preguntó alguna chica.

-Yo hechicé a Snivellus: tuvo que ir a la enfermería porque le dejé la cara rosada con puntos verdes.

Snape miraba para otro lado, tratando de que no le preguntaran a él.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntaron algunas chicas, con los ceños fruncidos.

Snape se encogió de hombros. Algunas lo agarraron, mientras otras le pegaban. Otras más osadas le tiraron hechizos y le rompían la ropa con las uñas. Pero otras, como la chica del pasillo, se acercaron a Sirius y comenzaron a tocarlo (ejem, sin intención alguna).

-¿Te hiciste mucho daño?-preguntó la chica del pasillo.

-No, estoy bien-dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de dolor.

-Ay, pobrecito-corearon otras chicas.

-Lo sé-dijo Sirius, suspirando.

-Aww-corearon, enternecidas.

Sirius sonrió de forma maliciosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius se sentó en el sillón de la sala común, junto a James.

-¿Estás de mejor humor?-le preguntó su amigo.

-¿Cómo no? Este día fue genial: recuperé mi reputación, todas las chicas de Hogwarts golpearon a Snivellus, recuperé mi ojo, la chica del pasillo es mi novia… ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-¿Todavía vas a matarme?-preguntó Peter, encogido de hombros.

-¿Por qué? Ahora las chicas me quieren más que antes-dijo Sirius, sonriendo socarronamente.

Peter sonrió.

-Ahí está Lily-dijo James en voz baja.

-_Blucchio_-dijo Sirius, apuntando al ojo de su amigo.

-¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?-gritó James, dándose cuenta de que ahora él tendría el ojo morado.

-No soy idiota-se defendió Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¡¿POR QUE ME HICISTE EL MALDITO HECHIZO?

-Sólo finge que te golpearon-le dijo Sirius-. Es un hechizo muy útil.

Lily miró hacia su dirección, con la intención de regañar a James por haber gritado, y vio que su ex–novio tenía el ojo morado.

-Ay, cariño ¿qué te sucedió?-preguntó Lily, olvidando que iba a gritarle a James.

James puso cara de pena.

-Pobrecito-dijo Lily, y luego le dio un beso en el ojo.

Y luego se lanzó a por su boca, y le dio un beso apasionado.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

James asintió, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Quién te lo hizo, amor? Juro que voy a matarlo.

James volvió su mirada hacia Sirius, y Lily también lo miró.

-Sirius-dijo Lily, con voz escalofriantemente calmada.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sirius, fingiendo indiferencia.

Le tembló la mandíbula, y se levantó del asiento.

-Ah, maldito Black-gritó Lily, y luego se lanzó a pegarle a Sirius.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius y James estaban cruzados de brazos. Remus y Peter no podían parar de reír.

-Ya basta. Ya se rieron bastante-dijo James, contrariado.

-Ya dije yo que era molestoso-repitió Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero es que los dos tienen ojos morados!-dijo Remus, agarrándose el estómago-. Juro que le voy… a hacer un… altar a Lily.

Peter acompañó sus risas.

-Ya vieron que es un hechizo muy útil-dijo Peter, sonriendo-. Sirve para renovar tu reputación, para conseguir chicas, para que Snivellus esté en la enfermería…

-Y para bajarle los humos a estos dos-completó Remus.

Y se siguieron riendo… hasta que James y Sirius les echaron el hechizo a ellos.

* * *

Hola! q les parecio la historia? cortita, pero de verdad q es muy util este fic para q esos dos no se crean los dioses del mundo xd jajajaja me encantan los merodeadores! espero q hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendola :) pasense por donde dice: Review this chapter, por favoooor! me harian muy feliz! un beso gigante y nos leeremos en otras historias

Fede


End file.
